


Another Love

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is dead, Love Confessions, M/M, Pidge ships it, Shyness, Soft Pastel Gay Boys, keith who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Shiro needs someone to fill his soul now that Adam is RIP. Good thing Matt exists!





	Another Love

"Shiro," Matt said shyly, like the soft boy he is, "I've been in love with you since Kerberos."

"Matt," Shiro said, "fill the void in my soul that's been left by Adam dumping me and probably being dead by now."

They had soft gay pastel rainbow sex. Pidge approved.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith's off banging Lotor somewhere okay Matt is Shiro's TRUE love


End file.
